


Amistades peligrosas

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, amistad aomomo, menciones al kuromomo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daiki no le causó ningún tipo de conmoción a nivel psicológico pensar que a Satsuki le pudiesen gustar las chicas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amistades peligrosas

La que tenía que soportar las perversiones de Daiki, que no eran pocas, era la pobre Satsuki. A veces se preguntaba _por qué_ seguía aguantando a alguien que solo sabía dormir, comer, respirar baloncesto y leer revistas porno.

—No es porno —se defendía Daiki.

Sí era porno. Había chicas despampanantes ligeras de ropa y en poses provocativas, ¿qué era eso sino porno?

—Que te digo que no es porno.

Ya el mero hecho de saber que su mejor amigo —si se le podía llamar así— se gastaba su paga en _porno_ sacaba a Satsuki de sus casillas, pero peor aún era que se dejase sus cochinadas en cada esquina.  Esta vez, concretamente, en la habitación de Satsuki.

No lo iba a volver a invitar a su casa.

La revista yacía en el suelo, orgullosa y sensual, y Satsuki la miraba de refilón desde la cama. Debería recogerla y devolvérsela a Daiki cuanto antes, que no quería que sus padres se pensasen cosas raras. Decidido. La tocó con asco, intentando no preguntarse _qué_ había hecho Daiki con eso, y la dejó en su regazo.

No estaba pegajosa. ¡Menos mal!

Satsuki se fijó en el bikini de la chica de la portada. ¡Era muy bonito! Rosa pastel con motas amarillas. Lástima que Daiki se perdiese esos detalles en favor de los pechos más que generosos de aquella chica. Que, siendo francos, era difícil que pasasen desapercibidos. La sonrisa dulce de la modelo contrastaba con su mirada traviesa, como si supiese que estaba haciendo algo que no  debía. Satsuki tragó saliva. Quizás no sería del todo mala idea abrir la revista y echarle un vistazo, ¿no? Podría encontrar algún bikini mono.

* * *

 

 Satsuki no debería haberse quedado mirando _tan_ fijamente el trasero de la modelo de la revista. Ni sus labios carnosos.

¿Por qué hacía tanto calor de repente?

* * *

 

Satsuki, como buena amiga que era, le devolvió la revista a Daiki al día siguiente. Él ni se inmutó ni pidió disculpas por ser un guarro sin escrúpulos. Para colmo, ya tenía en el escritorio —ese que no utilizaba jamás para estudiar o hacer algo productivo— otro ejemplar más de una revista   _de esas_.

—¡Daiki, ven a poner la mesa! —gritó su madre desde el pasillo.

—¡Voooooooy! Oye, Satsuki, si eso quédate a cenar. Tus padres no nos perdonarían si volvieses toda desnutrida a casa.

—¡Oh, a veces eres un cielito!

—¡¿Qué?!

—DAIKI.

—¡Que ya voy, mamá! Joder.

Y se fue a trompicones. Satsuki sonrió. Era prácticamente imposible entender qué tenía Daiki para despertar aquella sensación de ternura en Satsuki. Si hasta le solía llamar Dai-chan, como si fuese algo pequeñito y mono. Cosa que no era ni por asomo.

Perdida en sus fantasías sobre la amistad, Satsuki ni se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba acariciando el nuevo ejemplar de la revista guarra de Daiki. Sus dedos, en concreto, estaban sobre el bikini traslúcido de la modelo. ¿Eso que abultaba eran los… los… _pezoncillos_ de la chica? Satsuki se sonrojó como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida. Abrió una página al azar —¡de perdidos al río, mecachis!— y se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Hermosa, sí. Ni se había dignado a mirarle la cara. Tal vez debería aclarar que lo que le parecía tan cautivador era su cuerpo. Esbelta, con piernas largas y senos pequeños y delicados.

Satsuki la miró. No sabía si lo que sentía era envidia u otra cosa. El caso era que no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Satsuki, dice mamá si quieres que le eche pimiento a tu… —Daiki entró en su propia habitación y pilló a su amiga con las manos en la masa. O en la teta— ¿Satsuki…?

—¡Aomine-kun! ¡¡No es lo que parece!! —gritó ella haciendo aspavientos y más colorada que un tomate maduro.

Daiki no era tan tonto como podía parecer a primera vista, de modo que la mentira de Satsuki no le colaría ni de casualidad.

—¿Estabas mirando _mi_ revista?

—Estaba… mirando los bikinis, ¡eso es!

Daiki tenía trece años y pocas veces se había planteado el significado de que Satsuki fuese una mujer. Sí, de pequeño la torturaba con eso de que tenía “pipis” por ser una niña. Y sí, también se tuvo que tragar una charla de su madre sobre cómo Satsuki ahora era una “mujercita de verdad” y que había días en los que estaría más sensible que de costumbre, así que tenía que tratarla con mimo. Eso lo entendía, pero no se paraba a analizarlo. Era así y punto.

Así que no le causó ningún tipo de conmoción a nivel psicológico pensar que a Satsuki le pudiesen gustar las chicas. Si a Daiki le gustaban, ¿por qué a Satsuki no? También decían que el baloncesto era cosa de chicos y tal, pero pocas personas más apasionadas había conocido Daiki que su amiga.

Lo único que le fastidiaba era que la puñetera Satsuki tocase sus cosas _sin permiso_.

—Mira tanto como quieras, pero ten cuidado, que es cara —protestó Daiki. Satsuki lo miró como si se fuese a echar a llorar—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada…

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—. Vamos a cenar, que luego mi madre me monta un pollo.

Luego, si eso, él se quedaría en su cama leyendo una de las revistas y le prestaría la nueva a Satsuki. En eso consistía la amistad verdadera.

* * *

 

 —Buah, qué tetas tiene esa de ahí —comentó Daiki al ver pasar a una chica de tercero.

—¡Aomine-kun, no seas cochino!

Además, Satsuki se estaba fijando más en sus piernas.

* * *

 

Lo de “compartir” las revistas con Daiki estaba llegando a unos límites ridículos. De hecho, habían decidido repartir los gastos: pagarían la mitad cada uno. Eso sí, las revistas se las quedaría Daiki porque a Satsuki, a saber por qué, le daba reparo guardarlas en la habitación. Qué cosas más raras tenía aquella chiquilla.

—En todas las revistas que compras salen chicas con pechos gigantescos —protestó Satsuki—. ¿Por qué eres así? ¿No prefieres variedad?

—¿Variedad? Las tetas planas me aburren, Satsuki. ¿Y qué más te da? Son tetas.

—¡Qué más te da a ti!

A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió que llegaría el día en que discutirían por las revistas guarras.

* * *

 

Daiki se disculpó con ella el día siguiente _a su manera_ , es decir, regalándole la edición especial de sirvientas sexy. Satsuki infló las mejillas, frunciendo el ceño, y se negó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Satsuki, no seas así, que he ido a la tienda _adrede_ para comprar esto. Además, salen chicas medio planas…

—Aomine-kun…

Su pequeño Dai-chan era tonto hasta para cosas así. ¿Pero qué se creía? ¡Mira que comprar su perdón con esas perversiones! Aun así, Satsuki sonrió complacida, más por el detalle de su amigo que por las sirvientas sexy.

Le echaría un vistazo a la revista de todos modos. Todo sea por no hacerle un feo a Daiki.

* * *

 

Satsuki a veces tenía la sensación de que Daiki le estaba guardando el secreto, aunque para él aquello no fuese ni digno de mención. No le podía importar menos que a su amiga le gustasen los chicos y las chicas. Mejor para ella, ¿no? Más donde escoger.

Pero para Satsuki sí que era algo importante. Sentía que Daiki podría chantajearla —aunque fuese tan manipulador como una piedra— a su antojo si llegase la ocasión propicia, ¡y no quería que eso sucediese jamás! Así que tenía dos opciones: fingir que las chicas ya no le gustaban o arrastrar a Daiki al mundo menos sensual y más apestoso de los chicos.

Se iba a decantar por lo segundo.

* * *

 

A Satsuki le salió el tiro por la culata cuando conoció a Tetsu. Era tan educado, tan mono, tan simpático, tan imprevisible, ¡tan todo!, que Satsuki ya ni sabía qué hacer con su corazón. Como no podía ser de otra manera, los gustos de Daiki y los suyos solían ser afines, así que se imaginó que a él también le gustaría Tetsu tanto —o más— que a ella.

No supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Era inconcebible que a Daiki y a Satsuki les pudiese gustar la misma persona.

—¿Estás tonta? No me gusta Tetsu _de esa manera_. Parece mentira que a estas alturas no sepas que a mí me gustan las chicas.

Nada parecía indicar que Daiki le estuviese mintiendo.

* * *

 

 Todo cambió cuando llegó Kise Ryouta al equipo. Ahora el que tragaba saliva y se sonrojaba sin venir a cuento era Daiki.

Satsuki sonrió orgullosa. ¡Ay, qué infalible era la intuición femenina!

* * *

 

—Ki-chan es muy guapo —comentó Satsuki de camino a casa—. ¿Crees que tendrá novia?

Daiki apartó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua.

—Qué sé yo. Además, ¿a ti no te gustaba Tetsu?

—Ah, no, si no lo digo por mí —Satsuki soltó una risita de esas que retumbaban en el cerebro de Daiki hasta diezmarle las neuronas.

* * *

 

Daiki notó que algo no identificado había chocado contra su espalda y que se había ahí, mojándole la camiseta con a saber qué.

—¿Satsuki?

—Aomine-kuuuun….

Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Daiki _odiaba_ verla así, y no solo porque le estuviese manchando la ropa con lágrimas y mocos, sino porque Satsuki era de esa gente que merecía estar sonriendo todo el tiempo.

—He hecho algo terrible…

—¿El qué?

—¿Sabes A-chan, mi amiga A-chan? Bueno, pues… hoy… nos besamos. ¡Fue un beso tonto, lo juro! Pero…

Daiki la miró sin entender nada.

—Bien por ti. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Que la tal A-chan no era nada del otro mundo, pero lo importante era que le gustara a Satsuki.

—¿¿Por qué te lo tengo que decir todo?? —Satsuki dio un patadón en el suelo y Daiki se estremeció— ¡Porque  a mí me gusta Tetsu-kun, tonto! Siento como si le hubiese engañado, ay…

—Pero si no estáis saliendo juntos.

Satsuki siguió llorando y Daiki le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla, aunque en realidad no estuviese entendiendo nada de nada.

* * *

 

—¡Aominecchi! —exclamó Kise nada más ver a Daiki entrando en el gimnasio, corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa de cinco estrellas— Tienes que ver el tiro que he estado practicando. ¡Te vas a quedar de piedra!

—¿Para qué quiero ver eso?

—¡Jo, Aomine-kun, no seas así! Ki-chan, yo sí que quiero ver tu tiro.

Kise siguió sonriendo orgulloso. Lo cierto era que el tiro ese raruno que le había copiado al capitán del equipo contra el que se habían enfrentado el otro día le había salido idéntico, o incluso mejor que el original.

Daiki chocó las cinco con él. Kise estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados y dentro de nada ya sería un jugador temible.

—Aún te queda bastante para estar a mi nivel, pero no lo estás haciendo nada mal.

—¡Toma ya! —a punto de estallar de energía y felicidad, Kise abrazó a Daiki. Mala idea. ¡Mala idea!— Kurokocchi, ¿has visto eso? ¡Hasta Aominecchi me ha elogiado!

—Felicidades, Kise-kun —respondió Tetsu sin prestarle mucha atención. El cuerpo de Kise se tensó, como si una parte importante de su fuerza se hubiese desvanecido de golpe, y se despegó de Daiki.

A Daiki no le habría importado quedarse abrazado un rato más a Kise.

* * *

 

El baloncesto estaba dejando de ser interesante, pero las revistas seguían ahí. Sus fieles —y únicas— aliadas.

* * *

 

Daiki no podría olvidar la mirada que le dirigió Kise cuando lo vio por los pasillos de la escuela. Era como si le recriminase que se saltase los entrenamientos. ¿Y qué quería que hiciese Daiki? Ese maldito Kise no entendía nada.

Nadie entendía nada.

* * *

 

Satsuki llevaba una temporada sin atosigar a Daiki con sus tonterías de “Tetsu-kun hizo esto” o “Tetsu-kun dijo lo otro”, y no era porque le hubiese dejado de gustar Tetsu de la noche a la mañana.  Tampoco hablaba de Kise. No hablaba de nadie. ¿Acaso abría la boca?

—Aomine-kun, ¿en qué estás pensando? —le dijo sentándose a su lado en la azotea en plena mañana de otoño. Debía de estarse pelando de frío, pero aun así se esforzó por estar junto a Daiki pese a todo.

Joder, ¿por qué hacía esas cosas? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en complicarlo todo?

—Estoy leyendo, ¿no lo ves?

—Aomine-kun…

—Qué.

—Tienes la revista del revés…

Daiki resopló avergonzado y Satsuki soltó una risita.

* * *

 

Que Satsuki seguía coladita por Tetsu era evidente, pero más lo era su nuevo interés en la entrenadora del Seirin. Aida Riko. Tenía una cara bonita, eso Daiki no se lo iba a negar, y como entrenadora era lo mejor que se podría echar uno a la cara. Astuta, con visión, pero sin olvidar el lado humano.

Eso de por sí ya merecía todos los elogios de Satsuki, que veía en cualquier chica que estuviese en el mundillo del baloncesto tanto a una rival como a una compañera. Aunque los instintos de Daiki, que no eran tan agudos como los de Satsuki pero no por ello menos fiables, le decían que a su amiga le estaba empezando a hacer tilín la chica esta.

—Casi no tiene tetas. Fijo que no usa ni sujetador.

—¿Te quieres callar? A las chicas no se las valora por el tamaño de sus pechos.

Curioso que Satsuki, precisamente, fuese la que dijese eso. Daiki no había estado presente cuando esas dos se vieron por primera vez, pero aun así pondría una mano en el fuego apostando a que Satsuki la puteó por su escasa pechonalidad.

Para que luego hablase de él. Siempre decía que Daiki era un crío porque se metía con la gente que le gustaba, ¿y ella qué?

* * *

 

—Aomine-kun, mira, te he traído unas galletas. Las ha hecho mamá —Satsuki le dejó una bolsita sobre la tripa. Él seguía acostando en la cama, con la mirada perdida y pocas ganas de hablar.

—¿Le has ayudado a hacerlas?

—No.

—Pues entonces dame una.

—¡Cógelas tú, si las tienes ahí!

Los gruñidos de Daiki hicieron que Satsuki pusiese una mueca de molestia. Quería enfadarse con él, de veras que _quería_ hacerlo, pero no podía. No cuando tenía esa carita de haber sido él el que había perdido el partido y no Kise.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Aomine-kun —dijo Satsuki con una vocecilla dulce y cálida, como ella misma—, no creo que Ki-chan te guarde rencor.

—Me da igual lo que piense Kise —Daiki se dio media vuelta, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de galletas y dándole la espalda a Satsuki. No estaba de humor para ese tipo de conversación.

Lo único que pudo hacer Satsuki fue suspirar. Le llenaba la impotencia el desear ayudar a una de las personas a las que más quería —a su Dai-chan, tozudo como una mula y friki absoluto del baloncesto— y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Se sentía inútil. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

—Dile a tu madre que las galletas estaban muy ricas.

—Lo haré —Satsuki sonrió con pena. Vio en el escritorio, ese que cada vez acumulaba más ropa sucia y menos libros de texto, una revista erótica. Esta vez no le echó una hojeada.

* * *

 

Satsuki era una alumna aplicada. Puede que no sacase sobresalientes con una facilidad increíble, como Akashi o Riko, pero seguía siendo respetada y querida por los profesores. Aun así, pese a su fama de estudiante ejemplar, se perdía en sus propias ensoñaciones cuando las clases se volvían imposibles de seguir. Imaginaba un mundo donde Daiki era Dai-chan y jugaba feliz al baloncesto, con Kise y Tetsu, mientras Riko y Satsuki los miraban sentadas en el banquillo. Con su mano en el muslo de Riko, porque sí, en los sueños de Satsuki _siempre_ iba con faldita —aunque la Riko real no las soliese usar— o pantalones cortos y bien ceñidos que demostrasen por completo el encanto de sus piernas. Satsuki mordía el bolígrafo con fuerza, sonrojada por estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas en clase de Economía y no avergonzarse por ello.

Debería pasarse por los entrenamientos de Seirin con más frecuencia. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: veía a Tetsu, ¡su querido y perfecto Tetsu-kun!, y provocaría un ratito más a Riko. Si es que aquella chiquilla era una monada cuando se enfadaba con Satsuki por cualquier cosa.

Satsuki mordió aún más el bolígrafo, impaciente.

* * *

 

Touou había perdido contra Seirin.

Satsuki se echó a llorar. No sabía si por el amargo sabor de la derrota o porque había trazas de que _Dai-chan_ había vuelto.

* * *

 

Fue Kise el que intentó hablar con Daiki tras perder la Winter Cup. Había sido extraño, teniendo en cuenta que llevaban _meses_ sin dirigirse prácticamente la palabra (no por nada, pero su último encuentro no había sido amistoso), pero no incómodo. Nunca incómodo. Kise, que era todo plástico y falsedad, siempre se las apañaba para crear un ambiente cálido y amable que dejaba a Daiki con ganas de más. Quería saber si Kise, el de verdad, el que le sonreía con lástima y no tenía que cumplir con su papel de guaperas para conseguir algo a cambio, sería capaz de hacer algo parecido.

No se había parado nunca a pensar en Kise en esos términos, al menos en Teikou. Le parecía simpático, un poco memo, habilidoso y extraordinariamente guapo. Ahora le parecía increíble que pudiese haberlo visto como alguien tan simple. Kise era complicado. O no. Kise quería _parecer_ complicado, pero no lo era tanto como quería hacerse ver.

Kise era Kise, y solo eso ya bastaba para que Daiki se sintiese un poco mejor.

* * *

 

 Satsuki le despertó de la peor manera posible: irrumpió en su habitación, sin siquiera llamar, y le lanzó una revista a la cara. Cómo no, Daiki por poco menos la tiró por la ventana. Si hubiese sido una revista de Horikita Mai se lo habría perdonado, incluso agradecido, ¿pero una donde salía Kise? ¿Quién se creía que era?

—No quiero esto.

—Yo te la dejo ahí.

Cuando Satsuki se marchó, después de mucho hablar y poco informar, Daiki curioseó la revista. Que se quedase más tiempo del necesario contemplando la fotografía de Kise fue mera casualidad.

* * *

 

Kagami se quedó mirando a Daiki como si le fuese a dar un puñetazo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Kagami, aún con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus cejas en la estratosfera.

—Pues eso, que si tu entrenadora está saliendo con alguien —Daiki le robó una patata frita y Kagami, que era lento fuera de la cancha, tardó en procesar la información. Así que cuando le dio el manotazo a Daiki, ya era demasiado tarde: la patata había abandonado el nido de mayonesa para asentarse en el sistema digestivo de Daiki.

Kagami frunció el ceño, como si sopesase los pros y los contras de soltar información tan valiosa así por las buenas, y miró a Daiki una vez más.

—Creo que no.

—¿Y sabes si le gusta alguien?

—¿Estás por ella o qué?

—A ver, que no te enteras, soy yo el que está haciendo las preguntas —bufó Daiki sin abandonar la empresa de robarle a Kagami lo más preciado que tenía: el último nugget. Triunfó—. ¿Le gufta arguien o no?

Que alguien como Kagami le mirase asqueado por comer con la boca abierta le tiraba de un cuarto de cojón.

—Qué sé yo… Es La Entrenadora —contestó Kagami a medio ruborizar. Joder, qué tímido era para estas estupideces—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Kuroko, que es el que se pasa el día observando a los demás? Si no lo sabe él, no lo sabe nadie.

Porque ya estaba viendo cómo Tetsu, con una sonrisa invisible a ojos de quien no lo conociese, sacaría a relucir el nombre de Kise en cualquier momento.

* * *

 

—La entrenadora del Seirin está soltera y sin compromisos —anunció Daiki en el tren, metiéndose el dedo en la oreja hasta el fondo y sacando oro en estado puro. Satsuki le dio un golpe con el bolso.

—¡Me están entrando arcadas, so marrano! —protestó.

—A ver, Satsuki, no cambies de tema.

Satsuki ocultó la sonrisa que se le estaba dibujando sola en los labios. Claro que sabía ya que Riko no tenía novio, del mismo modo que _también sabía_ su refresco favorito, su nota media en bachillerato o el nombre de su peluche de la infancia. Satsuki lo sabía todo.

Aun así, se hizo la sorprendida. Y lo estaba, de hecho. No tanto con la “novedosa información”, sino por el hecho de que Daiki se había molestado en recopilarla para ella. Sí que era un cielito, aunque fuese de duro por la vida.

* * *

 

—¡Dai-chan, mira qué te he traído!

Satsuki venía más contenta que de costumbre, irradiando una felicidad _imposible_ en un solo ser humano, y nada en este mundo podría sacarla de su burbuja inquebrantable de amor y alegría.

Con una sonrisa adorable le dio a Daiki una bolsita de colorines y un panda amoroso. Miró a Satsuki un momento, preguntándose qué se le pasaba a esa mujer por la cabeza para regalarle algo _con esa bolsa_ , hasta que sacó una sudadera. La reina de las sudaderas. La mejor sudadera del universo. La Sudadera Molona.

Era calentita, con un diseño sobrio sin llegar a ser aburrido y con el logo de la NBA en el centro.

— _Satsuki_ … —no iba a llorar, mierda, _no iba a llorar_.

—La he visto antes, durante mi cita con Riko-san —Satsuki se balanceó sobre sus talones—. Ya que no preguntas, te lo diré yo: ¡ha sido genial! Dai-chan, en serio, Riko-san es maravillosa. Es inteligente, monísima, y tiene muy buen sentido del humor. ¿Y sabes qué? Te he hecho el favor de averiguar un par de cositas sobre Ki-chan. Nada del otro mundo, solo he ido preguntando a algunas de sus ex.

Había una relación directamente proporcional entre el calor que emanaban las mejillas de Daiki, capaces de freír un huevo al mínimo contacto, y la sarta de barbaridades que estaba soltando Satsuki como si nada. Que si a Kise le gustaba que le mordiesen en la oreja, que si se volvía loco cuando le besaban la espalda, que si tenía un fetiche raro con los pies…

—¡Para el carro! ¡Satsuki! —gritó Daiki con casi todas sus fuerzas. Había que ser sincero: había gastado más energía en robarle comida a Kagami el otro día— ¿Qué cojones? ¿Qué quieres que haga con esa información que nunca quise saber sobre Kise?

—Úsala como tú veas, yo solo te la doy —Satsuki sonrió toda inocente y no como lo que era: una pervertida en toda regla. Daiki debería haber sospechado el día en que con apenas trece años la vio leyendo una revista medio guarra (que no porno).

¿Acaso era Daiki el que había creado un monstruo?

—Ah, y otra cosa antes de irme —Satsuki guiñó un ojo—. Te equivocabas con respecto a Riko-san.

—¿En qué? —Daiki alzó una ceja.

—Sí que lleva sujetador. Uno muy cuqui, además. ¡No me esperaba menos de Riko-san! —soltó una risa dulce, increíblemente _dulce_ y Daiki se quedó traumatizado de por vida—. ¡Hasta mañana, Dai-chan!

Satsuki se marchó _prácticamente_ dando saltitos (luego aprendería que eso era un gesto que se le había pegado de Riko) y Daiki aún tenía que procesar qué acababa de suceder. Había recibido una sudadera de la hostia, información innecesaria —o no tanto, para qué mentir— sobre los puntos clave de Kise y la certeza de que Satsuki, _su pequeña Satsuki_ , iba por ahí quitando sujetadores ajenos mientras él no se comía ni un rosco.

Al menos las revistas guarras seguían de su parte, bien guardaditas bajo la cama. Justo al lado de la que tenía la cara de Kise en portada.


End file.
